For His Mummy
by DanaFruit
Summary: In the Doctor Dances with the ninth Doctor, he mentions that "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tare the world apart to save his mummy" this is The Doctor's story on how he tried to save his mother and tore his own world apart. T for violence.


This is my first Doctor Who fic, I'm really only a New Who fan, I don't know very much about the show as a whole (I know everything about New Who though) so if I get some things wrong, please bare with me. Things i didn't know (like the Doctor's parent's names) I made up, i don't know if they sound Time Lord like, I also didn't have this Betaed and I'm terrible with grammar so please forgive that to.

This little plot bunny popped into my head when i was re watching The Doctor Dances (ninth doctor) when he says "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tare the world apart to save his mummy" and I wondered if he spoke from experience and this popped up, so enjoy, i write to please.

Oh yeah, and if your going to review be kind, I'm a sixteen year old kid with a love for writing, definately not a professional.

Disclaimer- I wasn't even alive yet when Doctor Who came out, I certainly dont own it

* * *

"I know, there isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tare the world apart to save his mummy, and this one can" He remembered when he himself had tried to save his mother, eight hundred years ago, he was only one hundred and thirteen then, still just a child by his people's standards.

He remembered his father's face when he told her about how the Daleks had attacked her time ship, Lienna Sigma was dead, gone, they had captured her and had killed her ten times, the last of her regenerations. It had to have been agonizing, but he didn't know that. His mummy loved him so much; unlike most children who were born in looms to insure maximum health she had carried him in her womb for two whole years like her own mother had carried her and like all others before them.

It was because of this he had a special connection with her, he could feel she was gone, but he didn't want to accept it . Sometimes when she went really far he would nearly lose contact with her, she had to be there, he closed his eyes tight searching his mind

"Theta she's not going to be there" he opened his eyes and looked at his father. His eyes were red and bloodshot and he looked so much older then his mere three hundred years.

He was barely an adult himself, but Jeerred Sigma had loved Lienna with all of his heart, being with the time lady so filled with life and spark for the rest of their lives was the only thing he could think about doing, who knew their thousands of years together would be cut so short. The Doctor, not yet the Doctor but Theta Sigma, just a child, looked up at his father.

"I have to go find her" and before he could move the child was pressing buttons in their TARDIS, the ship was jolting flying, Jeerred grabbed his son and held him to his chest as the impact of the ship landing would have thrown him around like a rag doll. He could hear them outside the door

"Fully functional TARDIS detected, find the time lords and exterminate then if they have weapons, take the ship for testing." Theta stayed quiet

"What did you do?" Jeerred asked panicked

"I locked on to mummy's signal, it wasn't so hard I just-" Jeerred put a hand over his son's mouth as the door opened and a Dalek rolled in, Jeerred pushed his son under the console.

"Just stay, stay here" he whispered as he walked out calmly to face the Dalek, the Dalek recorded him as weaponless so it didn't shoot on site.

"Do you think to destroy us alone Time Lord? With no weapons? What are your intentions?" he stayed silent "I command you to speak!" it snapped in a voice that made Theta's blood cold.

"You will obey" Jeerred sighed

"I just want my wife back" The Dalek laughed at this foolish Time Lord.

"She is on her last regeneration, I think it would be sufficient to force you to watch us exterminate her, I know of your emotions, it should be, painful" The Dalek said. Not long after he spoke a Dalek rolled in with a woman bound, gagged and chained. She didn't look like Theta's mother, she looked beaten, frail and grey and Theta felt tears track his cheeks, but he didn't dare move, didn't dare run to her because he knew she couldn't hug him, he knew all of them would be killed with any sudden movements. He and his father watched as she cried when she saw him and asked

"Jeerred? Where's Theta?" he discreetly pointed his hand toward the console, The Daleks didn't even notice. She began to cry

"Tell him; tell Theta that I love him, so much, always and forever. Take care of him Jeerred, don't ever leave him. I promised I wouldn't and I'm breaking my promise, and I'm sorry, I hope some day he'll forgive me for it" she knew he would, he could never hold anything against her and she knew he could hear her and his heart was breaking, he could still save her, she shouldn't say goodbye.

"Jeerred I love you so much, we were supposed to have forever and now, now we don't have any time. Goodbye my love" she whispered

"NO!" Jeerred shouted stepping forward only to be struck by a Dalek's deadly ray and hauled from the ship.

Both Daleks were required to carry them out, now he wondered if his father had intended that, so he could escape, he probably had.

Theta had hit the buttons for home, he was thrown about harshly and took a severe hit to the head, it took him months to remember after the damage and his own mind blocking it from him. But by then the damage to his father's reputation had been done. He had thoughtlessly brought his child in an unauthorized attempt to save his wife's life, had died foolishly so and had nearly cost the life of his son and valuable time lord technology was nearly given to the enemy.

No matter who he told that it wasn't his father's fault they had never believed him, always saw him as trying to save his father's name, told him he couldn't have stopped his father's actions, couldn't have covered for them. So he went to the university with a sign over his head. The weird child, born the old way, he must be weird. Orphaned, he must be bitter. Saw the death of his parents, he must be crazy.

It wasn't long before he realized no one here would ever see him for who he was, it was painful but it made him study harder then the others, he learned languages so he could speak to people who wouldn't judge him. Perhaps that was why he loved humans so much, they forgave, they forgot.

He had been born a genius but due to his experience he was even more. He was a genius, a survivor and a lover. He was The Doctor.

* * *

Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames will make me cry, review if you like it, forget about it if you dont.

p.s- sry Jen, i wrote this when i was home sick and i wanted to Post it, I'll make you read over the next one


End file.
